rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Планарный жаргон
Сбрасываю Сюда все Хорошие Идеи по переводу Слов Chant'а: * Berk - любопытное Слово. В Cyberpunk'е made in Russia этим Словом часто называют Сотрудника Корпорации, пытающегося закосить под Соло (либо просто любого, кто пытается выглядеть Круче, чем Он есть на Деле). Насчет употребления его в Аналогичном Смысле в англоязычном Cyberpunk'е мне ничего не известно. Еще слово "Berk" употребляют Военные в отношении Штатских (ближайший русский Аналог - "пиджак"). : этимология дана в тексте, тут я Дмитрию Коробцову верю. Геометр Теней 05:12, июля 13, 2010 (UTC) :: так и я верю ;) Но я говорю не о Этимологии, а о том, как обозвать berk'а по-русски. Может быть, "профан" (= 1.Лицо, Некомпетентное в Том, в чем оно пытается выглядеть Компетентным, и 2.Лицо, постоянно попадающее впросак из-за своей Некомпетентности)? * Blood - предлагаю переводить как "чистокровный". "Чистокровный убийца", быть может, и звучит странно (но не хуже, чем "Костяная Шкатулка" или "Радужный Пруд"), но зато, во-первых, сохранятеся изначальный Смысл (="знатный" в смысле "хороший", как "знатный токарь" или "знатное у тебя пиво") и "лошадиная" Ассоциация ("чистокровный скакун"/"чистокровный рысак" звучит вроде бы вполне по-русски), и, возможно, получится как-нибудь притянуть Ассоциацию с Войной Крови. * Bone-box - кстати, о Костяной Шкатулке. Предлагаю переводить просто "Коробочка". "Закрой Коробочку" = "заткнись", "Щелкать Коробочкой" = "болтать", etc. * Chant, the (сплетни, слухи) - "песни" (слухи), "поёшь" (рассказываешь, плетёшь), "напеть" (рассказать), "пел о чем-нибудь" (рассказывал о чем-нибудь), etc. * Chiv (клинковое оружие) - "перо", если a Chiv; "расписать" (ранить холодным оружием/порезать), если to Chiv; * Cross-trade - просто "дело" (о Воровстве, Краже, Контрабанде) или "сделка" (пассивная нелегальная деятельность вроде Наводки, Торговли Информацией или Скупки Краденного). Соответственно, если в английском художественном Тексте будет встречена Форма "Cross-trader", то она должна переводиться как "деловой" (это Существительное, а не Прилагательное) или "делец". : А оно где употребляется в форме cross-trader, а не knight of the cross-trade? Геометр Теней 13:39, июля 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Не в одном словаре Канта на русском такой Формы я не видел, но по-логике английского, она должна существовать. Это же не китайский, где Словообразование отсутствует и Слово = Неизменная Корень-основа (во всяком случае, Рудименты флективности в английском сохраняются). Другое дело, что у меня нет оригинальных Текстов по Планшафту (причем именно Художественных Текстов, а не Игровых), чтобы проанализировать их на предмет Наличия подобной Формы :(Энвер из Нибиру 18:18, июля 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Мы же тут вроде составляем перевод для имеющегося жаргона? Собственно, русские словари тут вторичны, надо в оригинальных текстах будет ловить. Давать перевод ни разу не встречающейся в сеттинговых текстах формы - это достаточно странно для статьи энциклопедического плана. Если бы мы писали сеттинг - тогда другое дело. Я не помню, но посмотрю. Впрочем, для лица, занятого cross-trade жаргонных словечек хватает: coney-catcher, spiv, bobber, knight of the post. Геометр Теней 05:12, июля 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Так лучше? В Основную Статью этот Пассаж можно вообще не переносить. Но, подождите, Геометр Теней, мы же говорим о Жаргоне (по-сути, о Псевдодиалекте английского). Если переводить его на русский - то только создавая соответствующий Псевдодиалект русского. У меня же создается Впечатление, что Вы воспринимаете слова Канта как Иероглифы или как Игровые Термины. Я ошибаюсь?Энвер из Нибиру 15:48, июля 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Да, до какой-то степени я воспринимаю их именно как "иероглифы" (в смысле изолированных конструкций). В моём (не факт, что верном) представлении энциклопедическая статья по существующему сеттингу поневоле ограничивает полёт фантазии... Геометр Теней 05:23, июля 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Тогда почему бы не оставить их вообще без Перевода, ведь Форма "Иероглифа" обычно никак не связана с его Значением ;-) Энвер из Нибиру 09:21, июля 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Вариант без перевода дан в левом столбце. :) Беда в том, что в сети есть большое число любительских переводов. Варианты без адаптации мне неизвестны. Геометр Теней 11:47, июля 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Я не совсем Это имел в виду. Согласитесь, что Звучание, Семантика и Стилевая Окраска используемых для Перевода Слов влияют на Стиль (Дух, Атмосферу, etc) переведенного Текста. В Оригинальных Материалах не предполагается, что Жители Сигила говорят на близком к cockney Псевдодиалекте Английского; нет, они говорят на каком-то Собственном Языке, который в Игре заменен Псевдодиалектом, наиболее точно воспроизводящим его Стилистические Особенности. Следовательно, в Русском Переводе должен использоваться искусственный Псевдодиалект Русского, существующий по правилам Русского Языка (т.е. Флективного, с развитым Словообразованием и Словоизменением). Вы же предлагаете воспринимать Слова Канта как Изолированные Единицы, т.е. использовать не Псевдодиалект, а Пиджин с Логикой Английского Языка и смешанной русско-английской Лексикой. Впрочем, все вышесказанное -- только мое Субъективное Мнение.--Энвер из Нибиру 12:21, июля 24, 2010 (UTC) * Guvner/Governor - "бурмистр"/"бургомистр"; * Knight of the post, knight of the cross-trade - "Рыцарь чего-нибудь", например "Рыцарь Гроша"=вор, "Рыцарь Ножа" - головорез, "Рыцарь Сделки" - торговец-нелегал/контрабандист/скупщик краденного. Насколько мне известно, изначально так называли Профессионального Лжесвидетеля, выступающего в Суде за Деньги (например, если нужно Оклеветать кого-нибудь, или наоборот, дать Алиби заведомо Виновному). Близкие Аналоги в русском - "Джентльмен Удачи" с одной стороны (но без Положительных Ассоциаций с каким-нибудь Питером Бладом) и "Работник Ножа и Топора" - с другой. Как Вариант - "Джентльмен чего-нибудь". : Романтик с большой дороги? Длинно, конечно... Геометр Теней 05:12, июля 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Может быть, действительно "Джентльмен" (соответственно, Дженльмен Поста/Ножа/Гроша/еще-чего-нибудь), если уж Игра использует Викториантский Антураж? Энвер из Нибиру 06:03, июля 9, 2010 (UTC) * Minder - "Смотрящий" (в действительности Русское Слово "смотрящий" не обозначает Телохранителя, но в Воровском Жаргоне это Слово есть); Где-то у меня была целая ыкселевская таблица с моим переводом всего канта. Надо бы её откопать со старых бэкапов пятилетней и более давности, найти, чем открыть, да запостить сюда — авось там будут и удачные с точки зрения широкой общественности варианты. --Radaghast 07:13, июля 9, 2010 (UTC) Название Вообще статья может называться «Жаргон (Planescape)» только в одном случае: * Слово «жаргон» имеет особое значение для Planescape, поэтому статья начинается с «Жаргон — это…». * Есть другие значения слова «жаргон» с другими уточнениями в скобках. Предлагаю переименовать в «Жаргон Planescape», «Планарный жаргон», «Chant», «Чант» или «Кант». EvilCat 11:35, июля 17, 2010 (UTC) Вопрос: Кант используется всеми Обитателями Планов, или только Жителями Сигила? Если всеми - то я за "Планарный Жаргон", если нет - то тогда лучше "Жаргон Сигила".Энвер из Нибиру 11:48, июля 17, 2010 (UTC) : Понял по названию. Возражений не имею (на Кант, Чант и Chant уже стоят перенаправления, так что думаю что один из первыз вариантов). На вопрос выше ответ такой - некоторые слова из этого жаргона могут пропускать в речи любые планары, но в полной мере он используется только в Сигиле, потому сигильским жаргоном его звать вполне допустимо. Геометр Теней : Your wish has been granted. --Radaghast 07:23, июля 18, 2010 (UTC) хорошая цитата интернетом через Даймонда привалило --Radaghast Kary (обсуждение) 17:53, июня 10, 2018 (UTC)